


Felix’s Late-Night Adventures

by Chickleen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sleep Walking, parasomnia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickleen/pseuds/Chickleen
Summary: Felix isn’t the most peaceful sleeper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Felix’s Late-Night Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot I wrote while trying to get over my writers block for my first story, I didn’t abandon it! :)

-Chan’s POV-

I groan as I’m awoken by a noise coming from outside my room. I roll over and check the time.

2:35 a.m

I sit up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I stay still, listening, and sure enough, I hear another noise. I swing my legs over the side of my bed and pad softly across the floor, letting out a yawn.

I open my door, exiting out into the hallway. I shuffle towards the living room, turning out of the hallway.

When I enter the living room I see Felix, standing in the center of the room.  
“Felix?” I whisper-shout, receiving no answer.  
I walk closer, standing in front of Felix. His eyes are closed, and he’s swaying a little on his feet.  
“Oh, Felix,” I say, chuckling. He hasn’t ever slept walked before, but I know what to do.

I put my hands on his shoulders, slowly and gently guiding him back to our shared room. As I’m about to enter the hallway, Seungmin comes out of his room, rubbing his eyes  
“Hyung? What are you guys doing up?”he asks tiredly, and I feel bad for most likely waking him.  
“Felix was sleepwalking, we’re fine,” I whisper.

Seungmin lets out a quiet laugh, before turning back into his room. I cross the rest of the distance to my room and open the door slowly, trying to avoid the creak it always produces. Luck appears to be in my favor, as the door stays silent, allowing a quiet entrance.

I lead Felix over to his bed, pulling back the covers and sitting him down. I guide him to a laying position and pull the covers back over him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. I then retreat to my own bed, laying down with a sigh, before I slowly drift to sleep.


End file.
